1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever structure that enables two-wheel-drive/four-wheel-drive switching and differential lock on/off switching for a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
There has been known a drive switching lever structure that enables a single control lever to operate a two-wheel-drive/four-wheel-drive switching mechanism and a differential lock on/off mechanism (see e.g. Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 62-046376).
With regard to a two-wheel-drive/four-wheel-drive switching mechanism and to a differential lock on/off switching mechanism both located at the lower portion of a vehicle body and between left and right wheels, the following has been studied: a lever device for operating the switching mechanisms is arranged at a position where it can be operated by an operator during traveling. In this case, the lever device is interlinked with the respective operating portions of the two-wheel-drive/four-wheel-drive switching mechanism and differential lock on/off switching mechanism via interlinking means such as a cable or the like. In this case, it is preferably configured that the flexibility of layout of the interlinking means is improved.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention is to improve the flexibility of layout of interlinking means between a control lever and respective operating portions of a two-wheel-drive/four-wheel drive switching means and a differential lock on/off switching mechanism in a drive switching lever device for a vehicle in which the single control lever can operate both the switching mechanisms.